wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Widows Omen
|image=Widows Omen (3).png |name = Widows Omen}}A collection of assassins under the watch of The Widow. The guild is a community for assassins to feel safe, get training in new skills and make friends with other assassins should they choose to and obviously to get assassination contracts. Widows Omen also allows spies and thieves. History Widows Omen (sometimes referred to as "The Omen") was originally founded after the Sundering by The Widow, who trained assassins to follow contracts that were handed down by the Loa known as Elortha no Shadra who was believed to be a Wild God. All was well until one of the assassins betrayed The Widow and as retribution, the entirety of Widows Omen was eliminated to ensure the survival of The Widow. The Widow has tried recreating Widows Omen multiple times throughout history until the death of Elortha no Shadra. It took many years before The Widow was ready to start once more. The Widow contacted Ruthriel Galewrath, an Illidari who bound an Aranasi, a powerful Spider Demon named Rusxanna. The Widow offered her deification as part of an ancient prophecy. Now with Ruthriel now dawning the name L'thol as their god Widows Omen has begun once more. Contracts Through the Widows Ritual contact can be made with Ruthriel who gives the contract to The Widow and Widows Omen by extension. Widows Ritual The invoker must create an effigy of the intended victim with a dead spider within, assembled from actual body parts, including a heart (from any animal), skull and bones. They must then encircle that effigy with candles. The ritual itself must then commence. The invoker must proceed to stab the effigy repeatedly with a dagger rubbed with petals of a Nightshade plant while whispering this plea: "Spiders spindle, Spiders spindle. With us mortals will you mingle. In this bed I will lie, so your victom they shall die." Web Network Widows Omen has a network they call "The Web" that they use to stay in contact over vast distances. This network is a supernatural power possessed by The Widow and Ruthriel that allows them to utilize their connection with the spiders of Azeroth and see and speak through them. The network is created by physical contact with a spider, which creates a connection between the spider and the holder. This connection links the spider and its holder to the network specific to Widows Omen. The connection must be with a spider of small size, as it takes a lot more power to create the link with a spider of larger size. The contact that is held that allows them to converse over great distances is done through telepathy if the target is within city limits and through whispering at the spider for greater distances. The channel can be joined through the link in our Discord! Only members of Widows Omen can use it. Killing Prayer After killing a target an assassin from Widows Omen will inevitably say the prayer to their 'god'. The prayer goes as follows: "Vglmh veddlii, aehrlg ez hrl dmgc, vgmjh al hrl fbeed ez ao ljlanli zeg dgnjc mjd hrlng bnwnjv rlmghi zeg almh. Vgmjh al hrl isglmai ez hrlng oepjv zeg iejv, vgmjh al hrl rlbwbliijlii ez hrlng ambli zeg ao imhnizmshnej, vgmjh al hrl lmbhr ez hrlng repili zeg ao fld. Fo hrni pjeghro imsgnznsl n rejeg oep, tpllj ez iwndlgi, mjd flillsr ez oep hrl ihgljvhr he dlihgeo ao zeli." Translated it means: "Great Goddess, Mother of the Dark, grant me the blood of my enemies for drink and their living hearts for meat. Grant me the screams of their young for song, grant me the helplessness of their males for my satisfaction, grant me the wealth of their houses for my bed. By this unworthy sacrifice I honor you, Queen of Spiders, and beseech of you the strength to destroy my foes." Roleplay Shenanigans The Widows Omen takes on contracts from IC-NPCs and from players! We also have an ongoing storyline done by one of our guild leads as well as one in the works by The Widow herself. You can expect mercenary-esc work as well as the usual assassinations. Variety is a must in a guild that appears as one-note as an assassins guild. The way the guild is setup, there is a lot of leeway for RP events and lore. Any member of the guild can host a guild event so long as they have asked permission (to ensure two guild members don't host on the same night). OOC Widows Omen is a guild of Roleplay Assassins, OOCly we are a laid back guild without guild politics. Our focus is on fun and community. All are welcome so long as they don't bring drama with them. LGBT friendly, obviously. If you're interested contact Iledren on Wyrmrest Accord. Trivia Widows Omen was inspired greatly by The Dark Brotherhood from The Elder Scrolls series as well as The Assassins Brotherhood from Assassins Creed, though with a bit more light inspiration. Category:Article management templates